Naruto Ga Kill!
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Agent Nine, once the capitol's top assassin now works alone, doing his part to clean up the streets one righteous murder at a time. That is until a trap backfires and he now finds himself a cornered fox while his past comes back to haunt him... or perhaps redeem him? M for slaughter and ecchiness.


**AN - **Started watching Akame Ga Kill today since I had the day off and I got this idea rolling around in the old noggin so I wanted to present it to my fans and see if they liked it or not. Chapter 24 of Codename: Shadowfox will be completed either later today or sometime tomorrow.

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Naruto or Akame Ga Kill.

* * *

**Naruto Ga Kill! : Prologue**

He stood silently perched upon his tower, overlooking the seedy city beneath. On the outside it was a bustling metropolis of commerce but those that lived inside knew of the darkness that reigned in the capitol.

He was once a weapon, trained to kill and carry out the will of the capitol. He knew what he did was wrong but he never questioned it, he was simply another nameless assassin, one with no past or future. He was simply Nine, the top assassin in the capitol's ranks until he decided that he no longer wanted to serve them.

His exit was brutal and his message clear 'Don't follow me' written in the blood of the commander while his old mask laid atop the mutilated commander's body.

A sudden movement caught his sight, most would miss it but it was all too clear to him. His cold blue eyes narrowed. It was them 'Night Raid' as they liked to call themselves. They and himself essentially did the same work, only they took contracts while he simply killed those he thought were evil and then took anything valuable he could find to sustain himself.

Also unlike him, they let themselves be seen far too many times. They even had wanted posters of most of the members, including his childhood friend Akame who had joined up with them shortly after he left the service of the capitol.

His eyes carefully scanned the members and saw her, his old friend Akame with her new group of friends or maybe just comrades? He didn't know, or care that much either. What he did know however was that they were walking into a trap.

That very trap was the same reason he was here. He had been paid by the capitol to lure the entirety of Night Raid here and he did just that. Though it wasn't to betray them in any way, it was simply to take out his own target. Rime, leader of the Jaegers.

The Jaegers are a relatively new force within the military created specifically to combat Night Raid and any other criminals within the empire. He scoffed. They honestly thought that he would get Night Raid killed for a few million dollars?

Night Raid was his cover, they were his shield and drew all attention away from him and his own work. He needed them active and doing missions so that the empire would ignore him long enough so that he could finally kill off both the Prime Minister and the boy ruler.

He would be patient though, the Jaegers were all lined up and ready to go. The Empire ordered him to stay out of the fight as part of the deal and so he would... until he had a chance to kill Rime anyway.

**XXX**

"Hey Boss... are you sure this is a good idea?" Leone asked her leader who simply nodded.

"An... old friend told me to come here, and that's what why we're here."

Akane frowned as she looked around suspiciously. She could sense they were being watched but couldn't pin-point from where. "I don't like this either."

Najenda, the leader of Night Raid took a drag of her cigarette before stepping on it. "Prepare yourselves, we're in for a fight."

"Heh, this time you won't get away Naj." A male voice reverberated throughout the dark ruins. A black-haired man walked out from behind a pillar and grinned wickedly.

Najenda frowned slightly as she looked at man ahead of her, while all around them other people started coming out from behind pillars. She counted seven enemies total counting Rime. Night Raid had the advantage at eight to seven. "Rime." She said coldly.

Said man only grinned wider "After all this time, that's the only thing you say to me? I'm hurt!"

Night Raid formed up in a circle as the Jaeger members started surrounding them and one of the Jaeger members, a young girl with black hair and black eyes stepped closer than the others and glared directly into another girl who looked just like her. "Today you die for your crimes against the Empire... sister."

Akame looked on at her younger sister Kurome with anger and regret as she gripped her Katana. "I'm sorry Kurome, but for the future peace of the nation, you and your masters must die."

Watching from his perch in the tower, Nine smirked behind his new mask resembling the visage of a grinning fox demon or kitsune. It didn't take long for the two groups to entrench themselves in combat and start to ignore the outside world so they could instead focus on their targets.

Rime was using his control over ice to cause havoc throughout the battlefield and because of that Nine had yet to find any good openings and he'd rather wait for the perfect moment to strike than to charge in and lose all advantage.

And then he saw it, the perfect moment! A gust of wind flew by, leaving only a few leaves in his wake while he was instantly behind Rime, half-way through drawing his sword when he had to dodge to avoid the ice-spike that formed under him.

Nine narrowed his eyes slightly as Rime turned around to face him with that grin still on his face. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, assassin."

Rime was unable to see the smile under Nine's mask while his eyes closed up as he spoke "Of course not, I am a traitor after all." He had to quickly manipulate his ice to defend himself as Nine rushed him with an unrelenting assault of sword strikes.

Rime was starting to get worried as none of his attacks hit and his defenses were shattered instantly. Even his ability to temporarily freeze time and space was completely useless against this man as he could react faster than Rime could counter-attack.

Each ice pillar was obliterated under the assassin's blade no matter how strong Rime made them and soon found himself quickly loosing ground. Nine's blade then suddenly pierced through the thick ice and would have impaled Rime through the heart had he not moved slightly to the left and took the wound to the lung instead.

"Gah!" Rime cried out as the sword poked out of his back, having gone straight through his ribs, lung and leaving a bloody exit wound. He hissed sharply when the sword was pulled back out faster than it went in. Sensing danger, Rime dropped his body to the floor to avoid being decapitated by another swing that just cleaved through his ice.

Nine calmly walked around the ice and gazed at Rime's downed form "Before I kill you, I want you to know that this isn't personal, It's just that people like you must die for this empire to be cleansed once and for all. No hard feelings right?" He spoke as he lifted his sword, ready to chop the man's head off.

Rime coughed out a blood laugh "D-Don't think you're better than us, assassin!"

Nine smiled to himself once more "Never said I was, once my mission is done, I'll personally see to my own end." The sound of his sword cleaving through ice and flesh silenced the battlefield and everyone looked towards them.

The Jaegers seeing that their leader was dead quickly rushed Nine and he had to jump away from Rime's body to avoid being riddled with swords. He watched carefully as a female Jaeger with blue hair pulled a jug out of Rime's pocket, leaving the body behind as they retreated.

Nine's eyes narrowed seeing exactly why they only took the jug. That was Rime's Teigu or Imperial Arm, Demon's Extract which allowed him control over ice. He didn't care though, his mission was complete and Rime who was the only one who could ever wield the teigu was dead. It would probably be a cold day in hell before anyone else could use the demonic item.

Once the Jaegers left he inspected the body himself and was surprised to see that the tattoo that marked him as the Extract's user had vanished, which allowed them to take the jug from his body.

His advanced hearing was able to easily pick up the quiet footsteps approaching him. "Night Raid." He spoke, acknowledging their presence.

"Hello Nine, I see your mission is complete." Najenda greeted.

Nine gave a curt nod in response "I thank you and your team for your help, Najenda."

She simply shrugged "We share many of the same enemies, he was a target of mine as well."

Mine narrowed her eyes at the masked assassin "I don't like this guy, he seems shady."

Nine raised a hidden eyebrow and chuckled lightly "Najenda, don't you think letting a kid join you is a little irresponsible?" He asked pointing at the pink haired girl.

Said girl looked ready to verbally cut into him but Night Raid's leader placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her rage. "Mine pulls her own weight and is an excellent marksman. Now what about you Nine?"

"What of me?" Nine asked back as he stood straight and backed away slightly from the body "Don't tell me you are going to try to take me out, because I assure you that you would not like the outcome." He stated, clicking his long sword out of the saya so it would be ready if they attacked.

Najenda smiled slyly and held up both hands "Calm down Nine, you're always so tense. We're not going to try to kill or capture you, what I mean was... I want you to join us."

Nine frowned under his mask "Why would I do that? I work better alone." He replied, lifting himself from his ready stance but keeping one hand on his katana to show that he was ready to kill at a moment's notice.

Najenda sighed and slowly reached for her smokes so that he wouldn't think it was a threatening move. "Truth is that we could really use your help. You don't even have to listen to me if you don't want to but even you have to agree that we could get more done working together than separately, no?"

"No, I don't. Like tonight, I allow your little team to cause havoc while I do my work. That was the deal Najenda and that's how it will stay... unless you plan on going back on word?" He asked, saying the last part threateningly as he release some of his killing intent.

The members of Night Raid behind Najenda were either weary or downright scared at the amount of killing intent he could flash in just that one moment. It was raw intent, like that of a legendary danger beast that saw you as nothing more than another meal, and that was almost as terrifying as the most refined of KI. "Oh? And what of your promise to always protect... a certain someone?"

"I've kept that promise to this day." He answered, his eyes flicking towards Akame for the faintest of moments before turning back to Najenda "She's still alive isn't she?"

"Tch. Why are you always so difficult?" Najenda growled at him "Just join us Nine... if not for the sake of the kingdom then at least for her. At least let her know that you're still alive."

Nine was thankful that his mask covered his eyes as he looked at Akame. _Don't do it Nine... she's fine. She doesn't need you anymore... she doesn't need you to be there for her, she's strong. _

_She's even more beautiful than before. Akame... I don't even deserve to be in your presence, not after failing you, not after failing __**her.**_ Reaching a decision he shook his head "Sorry Najenda but the answer is still no."

The woman grit her teeth so hard they tore through her cigarette "You selfish asshole." She growled under breath. "She has nightmares you know? Every night she wakes up screaming thinking of that night thinking that your dead and here you are hiding your face LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"

Akame blinked and swallowed the lump in her throat. Was Najenda talking about her? No she couldn't be... he... he was dead. She saw him die before they took her sister. No.. it couldn't be him.

Nine instantly drew his sword and pointed it at Night Raid's leader causing them all to draw their own weapons "You promised Najenda, keep yourself quiet or I'll quiet you myself!"

Najenda shot out her retractable hand and while Nine was able to dodge, she still achieved her goal of taking off his hood revealing golden spiky hair, unhidden by his mask that covered only his face.. Nine growled at Najenda when he heard Akame gasp in shock.

Najenda smirked seeing Akame drop her sword and take a few steps towards Nine while holding out her hand "N-Naruto? Is... Is that you?"

Nine's control almost faltered under her hopeful and tearful look but he shook his head "Naruto? Never heard of him." He felt himself die a little more at her crushed look.

Najenda frowned in displeasure seeing her plan to make Naruto show himself failed. It seems as though he really did kill his emotions just like he said long ago. Then there was only one other option. "TAKE OFF HIS MASK!"

_Shit! _Nine thought as jumped to avoid the multitude of attacks. _I can't let them take off my mask! _While part of the reason he didn't want to be de-masked was because he didn't want Akame to see him, the larger reason was because his mask was also a Teigu, The Demonic Visage: Kyuubi. Whenever he wore it he was given enhanced senses and reflexes but the longer he wore the mask the bigger the urge to kill increased. It was only due to his extensive control over his emotions that he didn't allow himself to fall victim to his own blood lust.

"Don't do this Najenda. This is your last warning before you start losing members!" Nine warned as he readied his blade.

Akame who has finally released herself from her heartbroken state gave Nine a somber look as she picked Murasame back up. "If... if there is even the chance that you're behind that mask..." Her hand tightened around her sword in anger "THEN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Nine froze for a moment seeing Akame rush him but he was able to raise his sword arm fast enough to block the sword, had his sword not been the Grass Cutter: Kusanagi then it would have shattered in an instant . Sensing danger behind him he jumped away from a giant set of scissors and twisted his body in mid-air to avoid some sort of laser beam that the pink haired girl shot at him.

He lifted his blade to block the knight looking guy's pole-axe only to be kicked in the chest and sent him tumbling back before he corrected himself and started dodging Night Raid's attacks now that he was prepared.

Using his sword he cut himself free from some guy's wires and dodged Akame's swipes again, knowing that her sword was a one-hit kill.

Against his own will he was slowly losing himself in his desperation to escape and started activating the hidden power inside of the mask. "ENOUGH!" He roared and shot out a dome of red energy that knocked away all of Night Raid's members causing them to yell in pain as the caustic red energy blast burned their skin while the knight's armor melted slightly.

Najenda was now cursing her own impulsiveness as she could see that Nine's blue eyes became red and instead of gaining a new member she would likely lose a few now. Cursing her own stupidity once more, she rushed as Nine to engage him herself while commanding her group to run away.

"WHAT!? We can't leave you boss!" Leone shouted.

"You have to! He's gone into a rage and every minute that passes he gets even stronger! None of you are ready to face someone like Nine, you have to run!"

"Watch out!"

Najenda was only just able to escape being mauled by Nine's new diamond hard nails but that didn't stop him from ripping her metal arm to shreds. "NAJENDA!" Akame shouted in concern and didn't waste another moment swinging at Nine as she activated Murasame's curse strike.

Nine roared in pain as Murasame's poison began killing him slowly while his own teigu tried to expel the poison from his veins. His cloak vanished as all of his power was focused on saving his life, eventually winning out but leaving him drained in the process.

Nine was wide-eyed as he steadied himself on one knee while panting hard, every fiber of his body was screaming in pain as the demonic blood burning through his veins fought against the legendary poison of the Murasame.

Akame slowly walked towards his down form as he started coughing and blood could be seen falling from the bottom of the mask, the moment it hit the stone floor it hissed and burned the cobblestone, melting it slightly.

After pausing for a moment, hoping that her fears were unfounded she finally reached for his mask and he weakly stopped her wrist. She could see the pleading look in his once more blue eyes that reminded her so much of her lost friend. "Please... don't." He pleaded, his voice coming out in a weak whisper so different from his strong and confident tone like before.

She knelt in front of him and made him look her in the eyes "I thought I told you long ago to stop hiding yourself from me... Naruto-kun." She chided softly.

He coughed once more and she saw his eyes close and wrinkle up like they used to when they were kids as he would give her his fox-like smile. "You always could see through my masks... couldn't you A...kame...chan..."

Akame caught him as he fell, exhausted from having to use every ounce of his power to survive Murasame's poison. She simply closed her eyes and smiled as she held him close, not carrying that anyone could see the tears sliding down her eyes. "Don't worry Naruto... I forgive you."

* * *

** AN -** Like the title says this is the prologue and it happens a few months BEFORE the start of the series, which is why Tatsumi isn't there.


End file.
